Let your hands see what your eyes cannot
by jhonnyb
Summary: I'm not even sure that was a Shakespeare quote, but I am sure that Sonic and Amy had a good morning! ;) Disclaimer: I own no SEGA


****Waking up to light shining through her window, Amy got out of bed and hoped into the shower. When she got out and dried off, instead of putting her day clothes on she decided to taking it easy that day and just wear a robe around the house. She headed down stairs to feast on some breakfast and was very surprised to find Sonic at her kitchen table! He seemed to be frustrated from something. Amy was just confused, he obviously wasn't here to confess his love for her like she had been waiting for all these years, was he? Her thoughts and confusion were turned into dust from a slight shout of anger from the blue speedster himself.****

Sonic:"Ugh! I'm never going to understand this!"  
**  
Amy**:"What's wrong Sonic?"  
**  
Sonic**:"My stupid English homework assignment we are suppose to decode some Shakespeare phrases, and none of them make any sense!"  
**  
Amy**: "Well here, I'll help you what's the first phrase you have to work with?"  
**  
Sonic:** "Okay, first one is, To sleep, perchance to dream, ... what?!"  
**  
Amy: **"To sleep, perchance to dream, ah yes, this is part of Hamlet's famous soliloquy which begins "To be or not to be", and it reveals his thoughts of suicide. In this scene, he ponders suicide, "To die, to sleep-/No more." But he is tortured with the fear that there might not be peace even in death. "For in that sleep of death what dreams may come, /When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, /Must give us pause." Hamlet's moral and mental anguish is at its height in this soliloquy, which is the emotional centerpiece of the play. Quite an important quote."  
**  
Sonic:** "Uhh? Okay? Next one. Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."  
**  
Amy:** "Oh I love this one, and I always try to live by it, what a coincidence eh Sonic!"  
**  
Sonic:** "Yeah, yeah so what does it mean?"  
**  
Amy:** "By loving all, you are opening your heart to all people, even (some might say especially) to those who don't love you, or who don't have your best interests uppermost in their minds. Which leads us to the next part of the quote. By trusting but a few, you are protecting yourself from those who are not worthy of your trust, who might wish to harm you or gain from your loss. Finally, by refusing to do wrong to anyone, you help generate good-will and may even help win over some. It is also is the moral, ethical, and legally responsible way to live your life."  
**  
Sonic:** "How do you know all of this off by heart Ames?"  
**  
Amy: **"Easy, when I went to university I majored in philosophy, that mixed in with my love for Shakespeare, well let's just say I became quite the expert."  
**  
Sonic: **"I didn't know you liked Shakespeare."  
**  
Amy: **"Well of course I do, he did write Romeo and Juliet, right?" She added a wink, making him blush.  
**  
Sonic: **"Yeah I guess, anyway I only have one more, then I can go for a nice long run."  
**  
Amy: **"Alright, what you got?" She was a little disappointed that he didn't plan on staying with her.  
**  
Sonic: **"Uhmm, Let your hands see what your eyes cannot, what?! Out of all of them that one made the least sense! What do my hands have eyes now! That's a stupid phrase!"  
**  
Amy: **"I like this phrase..." Amy said quietly, blushing a little because of one of the ways she was thinking about explain it to him.  
**  
Sonic: **"Oh really, well then have fun explain it."

Amy thought for a second, _maybe this is my chance! I know it's a little wrong, but I won't be forcing him to do anything..._, Amy then straitened up and faced Sonic.  
**  
Amy: **"Alright Sonic, since it's evident that I can't explain to you with words what this means, I'll show you."  
**  
**Amy then left the room for a brief moment, and soon came back with a blind fold in hand.

**Amy: **"Here put this on" She said, handing him the blind fold.

He took the clothe and tied it tight around his head and over his eyes.

**Amy: **"Can you see anything?"

**Sonic:** "No." Sonic sighed out of slight annoyance.

**Amy: **"Are you sure? Nothing at all?"

**Sonic: **"No, Amy I can't see **anything at all."** Now he was showing more signs of being annoyed.

_Alright Amy, you can do this. _With those words and a breath of confidence, Amy exhaled and let the robe fall from her body. She walked so she stood right in front of him, "Let your hands see what your eyes cannot." She repeated with a whisper, while taking his hand and placing it on her breast then as soon as she finished speaking she kissed him. She could feel his gasp, as he was just figuring out everything that was happening. Amy repeated the phrase once again and had him glide his hands on her body.

**Sonic: **"Ames?" He bit his lip, worried.

**Amy: **"Shh, let your hands see what your eyes cannot."

He was starting to guide his hands on his own now. Ames had to bite her lip to repress moans when he got to the more sensitive areas. They resumed kissing, and after about ten minutes of feeling and kissing, Amy could hear Sonic voice in her bliss.

**Sonic: **"I wanna-gulp- _see_ more." His face was cherry red by now.

This made Amy smirk, but she then sat on the table and pulled him to her, she took hold of his right hand and brought it down to her crotch. When he figured out what she was doing, Sonic laid her back and started fingering her. Screaming and moaning and soon coming to her climax, Amy then slowly sat up and had just now noticed how hard Sonic had become through the whole thing. Sonic was about to take his blindfold off, but Amy stopped him. Instead she kissed and signaled for him to take off his pants, he doesn't even slightly resist her, nor does she resist him when he once again lays her back and enters her. He thrusts with as much speed and power to what she is screaming in pleasure for. After they had both climaxed it had been more than two hours, since he first asked her for assistance and he just then took the blind fold off.

**Amy:** "Understand the quote now?" breathing heavy with a smile on her face.

**Sonic: **"I think it's my favourite now." He breathed a tired laugh and smiled at her.

After that they had both gotten dressed and hung out watching movies till about nine pm. When Sonic had to go, but throughout the whole day they spent together Amy just couldn't shake a question from her mind, and it was only when Sonic was about half way out the door that she decided to ask it.

**Amy:** "Hey Sonic, what were you even doing at my house to begin with anyway?"

**Sonic: **"Oh, I just had to_ see_ you for help on my homework." He then winked at her and proceeded to leave. _What on earth is that suppose to... Oh my gosh. _

Sonic had finished university and became a professional athlete three years ago.


End file.
